


Cheese before Bed

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [16]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Post episode fics, long haul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Post episode fic to Long Haul because there has to be an explanation to the madness!





	Cheese before Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I stopped laughing throughout this episode, as brilliant as it was not at all realistic if you ask me so have a little something to make it make a little more sense...

Scott raised an eyebrow at the handful of cheese Virgil poured out of the grater onto the slice of toast. Yes it had been a long rescue, but he also knew what kind of sleep it would lead to for his younger brother. 

“Are you sure--”

“Say nothing,” Virgil uttered around the lump of cheese he had stuffed in his mouth, “I need this,”

“You’re going to have some weird dreams tonight.”

Virgil paused, a long deep yawn interrupting his eating before he answered, “I am too tired to dream.”

Scott shook his head, 

“I’m going to bed.”

“Night!” Virgil called after him, looking back to his grilled cheese with satisfaction. 

 

***

Scott looked up from his coffee, raising an eyebrow at the dazed look on his middle brother’s face, 

“You had a weird dream, didn’t you?”

The grin was slow, but Scott knew from the way it spread across Virgil’s face that the story was going to be a good one, 

“It was  _ amazing _ .”

He flopped down on the sofa, running a hand through his hair, still with a grin, 

“Thunderbird Two went to  _ space _ .”

Scott shook his head but said nothing as his younger brother dove into the tale including a John lookalike, a souped up Thunderbird Two, and a space station that had been about to blow. 

 

Virgil was still grinning as he finished, shaking his head as he laughed, 

“And then this guy decided that Thunderbird  _ Three _ was better because she’s designed for space.”

Scott could only laugh as he sat forward, 

“If Dad could hear you he would have a heart attack,”

Virgil laughed again, eye’s bright,

“Maybe we should make  _ all _ our ships space capable!”

“No.” Scott stated, finger pointing across the lounge, “And  _ you _ are not having any more cheese before bed  _ ever _ again.”

“Why?” Gordon asked as he bounded into the room from the stairs, “What was last nights weird and wonderful dream?”

Scott rubbed his forehead with his hand as Virgil launched into the story again, knowing that he wouldn’t be hearing the last of it for a while. 


End file.
